War Room
The War Room is a chamber in the Principal Office that can coordinate all the defenses of Mainframe and relay any information to the cities' leaders. It is a large room with several control panels and large VidWindows that can display information or video feeds. There is also a large table in the middle of the room with an interactive model of Mainframe on it. The War Room is a rapid response room that can deal with situations faster than the Core Control Chamber can. The War Room does not have direct access to some of the cities higher functions; these are only accessible from the Core room. The War Room appeared to have started as a monitoring room within the Principal Office. When the war with the Web started, this room was used to coordinate the entire CPU defense force, Bob's on-site instructions, and the hardware to close the Web Portal. As the Web War progressed, the War Room also coordinated Megabytes ABC attack force. (Web World Wars) After Megabyte shot Bob into the Web and closed the portal, the War Room was updated and filled with more equipment so that it could fight the viral forces of Megabyte and Hexadecimal in the Viral Wars. Several new control panels were added and a large VidWindow was added in the center of the main display screens. (To Mend and Defend) Specky works in the War Room monitoring the sensors and reporting information to Dot and Phong. From the War Room Phong and Dot Matrix managed to save the remaining nine CPU fighters from the ABC's, and kept a close eye on Megabyte's forces using the city table model. Phong and Mouse devised and firewall that could incase Giedi Prime and imprison Megabyte and Hexadecimal inside. The city model changed to show the firewall surrounding the sector and monitored the wall for breaches. (Firewall) With the viruses now contained behind the firewall, Mouse was able to concentrate on making much-needed enhancements. She added Long-range sensors to the defense grid which could now detect incoming Game Cubes long before the synchronous System Voice announces its arrival with plenty of time to spare before they load into Mainframe. The War Room was now capable of scanning sectors for the Cube's exact landing coordinates allowing citizens to properly evacuate should one be happening to drop on them. This greatly increased their reaction time. (Game Over) Hexadecimal eventually overloaded the firewall and decimated the ABC forces. When she returned to Lost Angles Megabyte took his remaining forces and attacked the Principal Office. They overwhelmed the buildings defenses and viral forces gained access. Phong ordered the Principal Office and Dot sent the evacuation code. A secret door appeared on a side wall of the War Room and the command center was evacuated. Phong remained in the War Room to buy them time as they got out of the Principal Office. Megabyte personally destroyed the room's main door and decapitated Phong. (Megaframe) The War Room was not used again until after Megabyte was defeated and Bob returned. The War Room and the Core Control Chamber had been severely damaged during the Viral Wars. As the system began shutting down the cities leaders gathered with the remains of the War Rooms equipment. About the only thing usable from it was the city display table. They used it to monitor the cities sectors as they started to go offline and crash. (System Crash) The next year the War Room's sensors were upgraded to monitor the Net so that they could fight the virus Daemon. When Bob positioned himself between the Guardian Armada and the cities long range guns Dot sent up ever CPU fighter they had. The War Room managed to coordinate the out numbered CPUs and keep the viral Guardians at bay until Hexadecimal joined the fight and forced the Guardians out of the system. (Daemon Rising) After the return of Megabyte the cities leaders captured him only to discover that it was an alias. Megabyte had actually snuck into the War Room and started attacking everyone there. Hack and Slash dragged Dot out of the room while Mouse covered their escape. AndrAIa and Mouse turned to run and Phong jumped between them and Megabyte to keep him from hitting them with his new tendrils. Welman Matrix grabbed Little Enzo and ran out of the War Room. Just before the door could close Megabytes tendrils hit Welman and infected him. Megabyte completely infected the War Room and had Welman hold Little Enzo captive there. Some forcibly infected CPU binomes continued operating the room for him. Megabyte activated the Principal Office comm-system and the cities' Pinnacle Windows and informed everyone he was there for revenge and to prepare themselves for the Hunt. (Crouching Binome, Hidden Virus) Category:Locations Category:Principal Office Rooms